Nature Nurtures
by MadMaxxCoyote
Summary: Poor little Kitsune Spirit has gone into heat. The problem? He doesnt know what is going on! And there is no one around to help.


Disclaimer: Only half of the main characters in this are mine. The flower is mine, but Spirit happens to be Mewta's little free range fox Uke. Mewta can be found at http:/yaoi./user/mewta/

XXXXXXXXX

God! He was on fire! Spirit writhed in the cool grass, desperately trying to soothe the intense heat inside of him. But it wasn't working, the cool dew did nothing but chill his bare skin for a tiny second and then it was gone.

The heat inside of him was the worst, he swore that any second his insides would turn to liquid and start running out of him. He had felt fine when he awoke this morning, but had started to feel a little heated once noon approached. At the time he had not thought anything of it, perhaps he was coming down with a small cold, nothing to worry about. To that point he had decided to visit the groves near the northern caves, there were several herbs that he knew to help with such problems. But once he got there, before he could pick a single one, it had felt like a bolt of massive lightning had crashed down inside of him, starting a raging wildfire.

He had tried eating a few of the plants fresh in the ground, but that did nothing. If anything it had only become worse, he wasn't sure if it had anything to do with the herbs, but he had moved away from the plants on pure instinct.

God….he wished he had asked someone to come with him, maybe then he could get some help. Even though the others were a little,…..okay a lot, nasty to him sometimes, surely they wouldn't leave him as he was. Growling and writhing still, Spirit's movements became much more wild and frantic, this was killing him!

Turning over Spirit rubbed against the ground, if anything the fire was worst in his stomach, penis and bottom. His body just kept getting harder and harder, fluid was leaking out of him, splattering all over the ground and from his movements, ending up smeared all over him. From both that and the sweat pouring out of him his body glistened in the sun.

Gasping for air Spirit pushed his rear into the air, reaching back he grabbed his penis. When it had first started to harden and burn he had found rubbing it lessened the heat and took away some of the pain it caused. But at this point, he had done so many times that his body was getting raw and it wasn't doing anything to help anymore.

Sobbing Spirit began to work his hand furiously, what other choice did he have? But even as he continued to pump his hand desperately Spirit began to growl loudly. He was angry, angry at the heat inside of him, the pain it caused, the unrelenting continuation of it all, and the fact that no one was around to help him.

"God….make it stop….please make it stop." Spirit whimpered.

Som eone was not happy, not happy at all. They were making such a racket that they had managed to drag me out of my stillness under Brother Gold. I actually felt a little indignant, here I was enjoying the nurturing ray's of one of the life givers and someone had to go and disturb me.

So troublesome.

Pulling myself up stiffly I began to move towards the noise, I could probably just send one of my creeper vines to investigate, but the chance that one of the members of the forest required aid it was generally best to just go myself.

It was most likely an outsider causing trouble, they always did. They were so ungrateful, especially to my brothers and sisters. We provided the meat sacks with the air the lived off of, helped give them protection from Brother Blue's anger, some of my family even were kind enough to provide them with food.

And how where we repaid? The monsters cut us down by the thousands, burned us, crushed us. Dumped their poisons into the land, the air and the water. It was like they wanted to die and would not be content unless they tore everything else down with them. It wasn't just my family that suffered either, the others who walked Mother Green's path with us were not spared either.

The outsiders would come crashing into their homes and murder them. Sometimes for food, and most times not. It seemed like every season groups of them came, sometimes dressed as if they were trying to imitate the leaves and other times dressed brightly, like the flowers. I liked those one, they were much easier for the furry forest walkers and myself to spot. I did so enjoy when they were mauled and eaten.

They took so much, it was nice when they gave back.

Hunters I believe they called themselves, though that title made no sense, for more often then not they were larger and slower, with great bloated bellies and they had no stamina, no agility. They were what true hunters called -food-

Perhaps that was why they would leave their -traps-. The large spider webs that they used to entangle you, or those accursed jaws of iron.

The outsiders actions posed little threat to me, but I had stepped in many of their little traps, and what was worse was the little one's of the forest were often caught by them, their small legs crushed. The jaws were so tight that their friends and families could do little but simply say their goodbyes and leave their beloveds to their deaths.

As I neared the source of the noise I swore that I would free the wood walker and then wait for the outsider meat sack who left it, and then shove one of their legs in it, let them know what it was like to be trapped and left to die. The so called pain was the only thing that seemed to deter them, that and death.

Indeed that was the only time they gave back, when they expired. Their meaty bodies were just so useful. But for the amount that they took, not nearly enough of them expired to help support the rest. Why just recently I had learned that when one of them died they buried they body under the ground, which almost gave them a positive light in my eyes despite the fact they seemed to stick each other all in one spot. The entire world could use their remains after all.

But other then that it had pleased me to see that they were indeed trying, though they clearly needed guidance. But then I had learned that they locked themselves in iron and incased that in stone. Thus it would take many seasons just to get to them.

That had angered me, the conceit! The arrogance! Every other creature in the world took only what they needed and then gave back just as much, and at one time the outsiders had done the same. But it seemed like those groups had died off, or been killed by other outsiders.

That was about all they ever seemed to want to do, kill everything, and quite honestly because of all that they took, the minute amount they gave back, the fact that they resisted giving back at all. As far as I was concerned, not nearly enough of them died.

So I no longer regretted ending them. If they would take so much then I would make them give back. They didn't seem to like that, but I was beyond caring at this point. Everything had to be balanced, and I have grown weary of their greed, gluttony and selfishness.

Hmmm….there seemed to be a rather large amount of musk in the air, strange…was it a mating season already? I could never remember, perhaps that was what all of the frustrated, angry sounding ruckus was, two males fighting over some female.

Pressing myself against the outer rock wall of one of the caves I carefully peered around the edge, I had no desire to get myself dragged into a pissing contest after all. Though the sight before me was not one I expected. It was neither a poor soul caught in a trap not two males fighting.

No…it was a lone little kitsune boy, his rear up in the air, face in the ground, pulling at something rapidly. With a frustrated sob the little thing spun over onto his back, never once stopping his near manic movements. Was he trying to pull it off? Didn't they need those?

"God! I'm on fire!" The kit groaned.

Fire? Yes…fire was most unpleasant, but he didn't look like he was on fire. Closing my left eye I saw that the little thing did indeed have a great amount of heat both in him and coming off of him.*

Finally the fox collapsed, panting as if he were exhausted. But he was still twisting and turning in the grass.

"I can't take anymore of this…" The kit sobbed. "H-help….god make it stop…."

Slowly I made my way towards the furry tailed one. The kit was of the forest, therefore he did deserve help, though I was not sure just what the kit needed to be helped. Silently I came to stand above the kit, poor thing had his eyes scrunched close and looked so…pained.

Again the kit reached down, his hand moving towards his other member. The little rod was red and looked rather raw, it had to hurt. So why did he keep pulling at it? It would start to crack and bleed if he kept this up. Hmm…I could probably help with that, the aloe fluid inside of me seemed to help such creatures skin.

Pushing it up inside of me I spat a gob of it into my hand. Reaching down I caught a hold of the abused body part before its owner could. Gently I rubbed my gift into the kits skin.

"Oh!" The boy exclaimed, his eyes popping open. Pushing himself up on his forearms the kit started at me with big, unfocused eyes. "Oh…that…that feels good."

Focusing on the kits eyes for a moment I found it curious as to how dilated the fox's eyes were, could he even see like that?

"More….please….m-more." The kit begged. More? Well it was rather torn up, I do could that. Although this way wasn't very efficient, it would probably be easier to just be more direct.

Bending down I opened my mouth and slid it over the piece of flesh, this would be quicker. The kit cried out and grabbed his head, before pushing himself deeper into me. Impatient much?

"Oh yes….oh that…feel so….ah! You feel so…cool."

Well I don't generate heat like the meaty one's did, that was probably why I feel like I do. Before I knew it the fox began to thrust himself in and out of my mouth. Strange….still I could thoroughly coat the kitsune easier this way. Oddly enough the fox boy began to moan and pant as I started to smooth the solution over the piece of flesh, its bushy tail wagging back and forth, rubbing against my chest.

"God yes…uh….your tongue…f-feels so…nice." The kit groaned, never ceasing the rocking of his hips. Well….technically I don't have a tongue…but okay. The kitsune's tail curled up around my arm and began to thrust faster, pushing itself in so far that he had to deepen the channel inside of him for the kit to go. "Oh god….yes…yes…..close….close…..AH!" The fox cried out a second before a hot fluid began to fill my mouth. That rather surprised me, but I didn't pull away. My body quickly absorbed it, so no trouble there. Hmm…just a little protein and water….well no harm done then. After all I could always use water.

The kit gave a few more small thrusts and then collapsed bone-lessly on the ground, slipping out of my mouth.

"Oh…oh that was so much…better." The kit whispered breathlessly, he sounded a bit out of it.

"Glad I could aid you." I replied.

"Mmmm…you have a very…pretty voice." The fox said. I do? Most seemed to think that the sounds I make are very unnerving, sometimes downright frightening, especially the outsiders. Not much I could do about hat, I could never make the sounds the way they did, I had had to change myself just to be able to shape them so they could understand. "OH god no….not again…." The kit protested.

Looking down I noticed that the heat which had ebbed slightly had begun to increase and spread again. Odd….

Whimpering helplessly the kit rolled over onto this hands and knee's, it looked as if he were about to flee, so I laid my hand gently on the small of the poor things back. What was wrong with him? Did he have some kind of poison inside of him?

My hand had make the fox jump, pushing his rear up a little higher in the air. It was then that I noticed the small hole in the fox. It looked as if it was supposed to be there, but just like the piece of flesh in the front of him it too was an angry red color. Hmm…well it had worked once, perhaps I could do the same for this hole as I had done for the fleshy rod. Popping my index finger into my mouth I pushed a bit of my semi thick fluid onto it. Removing it from my mouth I dipped down to gently rub it against the hole.

"Ahhh!" The kit gasped. That didn't sound pained, so I continued to gently circle the hole, spreading my gift around it. It would seep into the skin soon enough.

"Does this help?" I asked.

"Yessss…" The kit moaned.

Ah…good. I pulled my finger away to gather more fluid, the only place I had left was the center of the hole, almost done. Good thing to, the little thing was quivering, especially his legs and bottom. Returning my finger to the spot I pressed the tip into the center of the enflamed opening very carefully. But as I pressed the kit pushed back, and my finger slid straight into the kit's body. The fox gasped and went still, except for the occasional shiver.

Opps…I had not meant to do that. Still…the boy's insides were burning. Flexing my finger to try and make a little room to remove it, I did not want to just pull it out, it was being gripped rather tightly, pulling could hurt. But as I did that I pressed into something…squishy.

Mother Green…why did the meaty ones have so much…stuff…in them? Did they really need so much? However the moment I pressed into the squishy, the kit cried out.

"Ah! YES!"

Well…I could coat the inside as well, after all the heat did seem to be coming from there. Working my finger back and forth I was a bit surprised at how the kit was reacting, pushing back into my hand and making such pleased noises. Maybe I should have started here?

"Unnn…m-m-more…please…." The kit groaned.

More? How much did he need? Slightly annoyed I removed my hand, only to return shortly with two fingers covered. This would be quicker, and could be considered -more-

They slipped in easily, the kit kneeing in his throat as he threw his head back. It was amusing to see, especially when I poked the squishy, then the fox would writhe and rock his entire body. As I continued to plunge my fingers into the kitsune I couldn't help but wonder how long this would take. Then again it wasn't like I was busy, I detest being busy, far to much moving, and I did almost have the inside of the whole covered completely.

But still…the movement of my fingers seemed to be factored in, like I was scratching an itch. They always seemed rather manic about that, itching, rubbing their bodies against a tree, digging at spots with their claws. After so many seasons of witnessing this I had asked one of the bears what they were doing. "Scratching an itch." They had told me.

Was it possible to itch from the inside?

Turning my head for a moment something under the fox caught my eye. Bending down slightly I tried to get a better look at the swaying pinkness under there. Argh….the flesh rod part was all hard and stiff again. Didn't I just fix that?

Reaching out I curled the fingers of my other hand around it, earning a breathy noise from the fox. Well it wasn't nearly as dry and raw as it had been, but it was still very hot. Plus little droplets of fluid were leaking out of it. Was that bad?

Still pumping my fingers into the kit I had a funny thought. Hadn't I seen something like this before? What was it….ah now I remember.

I had seen two outsiders enter my forest a half a season ago, maybe a little longer, two males. One had red fur on top of his head, the other longer and darker fur on his. They had not looked like hunters or anything like that. They looked like the ones I had come to call, wish to be insiders. The ones that would look and touch, but not destroy.

I had followed them to one of the fields where they had laid themselves down in the shade of one of my brothers.

Then their behavior had changed, became aggressive and I couldn't figure out why. They had been so friendly towards each other up until that point. It looked kinda like they were trying to eat each other, their mouths smashed together. I had thought there would be blood and death when the red furred one pinned the dark furred one to the ground and gone for the throat. But it never came, instead he did…something and the dark furred one had wiggled and made all manner of sounds, ones much like the kit was making now.

Maybe the kit had the same thing wrong with him that the dark furred one had had back then?

As a matter of fact, now that I thought about it, the red furred one had done things similar to what I had already done to the kit. The red one had attended the fleshy column, then he had started to poke at the dark one's bottom with his fingers, after that he had dipped his fingers into something from one of their container things. Maybe it had been a lesser version of my fluid.

Focusing back on the kit I noticed that he had water oozing from his skin, they did that from time to time, and was panting hard.

"Please…please…." The kit begged. Ah ha! That was just what the dark one had said, though in the same way as the kit, but I knew that sound, they often made it when I approached them.

Very well….so what had the red one done next? Ah yeas…he had gotten behind the dark one while he was on all fours, then put the substance all over his own rod…thing, and then put it where his fingers had been.

Is that what the kit needed to make him better? Well that could be a problem…after all I did not have one. Hmmm…moving down to lie flat on the ground I looked at the fox's own rod part. I moved it around a little, looking at it from all angles. Didn't look to complicated, easily mimicked.

With a thought my smooth lower half began to shift, matter collecting and pushing out. After a few moments I had an appendage similar to the fox's. I squeezed the fox gently, earning another gasp, and then myself. Both felt around the same, though I wasn't nearly as hot.

But the fox was not the same size that the red furred one had been. Did it matter? I wasn't sure, but if it did matter I could always change it if I needed to.

Lets see…what had the red one done after he put it in the dark one? Well first things first…

Pulling myself up I positioned myself behind the fox and willed my gift to push out and collect on my new limb. Okay…now put it in right? Lining it up I pushed forward, the kit's body opened and I began to slide in.

The kit groaned loudly, his body quivering as he was filled. Still…as I pressed up against the fox's bottom I was a bit concerned. That was not quiet the same reaction the dark one had had, a bit to…subdued.

Obviously more was needed.

Wiling more matter to collect I felt myself slide deeper into the kit, the little hole opening further. I needed to be careful though, I didn't want to overfill the little thing. After all I knew that if you pulled hard enough they would come apart, same with pushing I supposed.

"Unnn!" The kit grunted, throwing his head back.

Ah good…that was about what the dark one had done, so that was probably enough. Hmm…ok now what did the red one do next?

Spirit seriously thought he was about to lost his mind. The heat inside of him had been unbearable, but then someone had started to touch him and that had done more for him then anything he had done to himself had. The new person had even put its mouth over him, a rather cool, slick mouth, and that had felt soooo good. He had thought things would go back to normal after he came, and he wanted to thank the nice lady for helping.

But the heat had come back. Thankfully his helper had not left, he really wished he knew who she was. His eyes were all blurry and refused to focus, all he had been able to see was the color green and red. But his helper smelled so wonderful, and that had helped him relax, he wasn't used to being touched, but someone who smelled so good and flowery couldn't be bad.

Then he had felt something poking around inside of him, he had opened his mouth to say something, after all it was a private place she was poking, but had had trouble forming words at all. It was like he had a mouthful of honey, and his tongue felt hot and thick.

He had managed to work it out that it was a finger inside of his rear when it had pushed against something, something…good. Something that was helping sooth the aching heat inside of him. Another was added and his butt began to feel like his cock, all cool and tingly. But just as he had really begun to enjoy it the fingers were gone.

But then something else was sliding into him, something smoother and thicker. He had wiggled a little, trying to get it to touch the good place, when it felt like it was growing, pushing deeper into him and opening him up even more. It was almost to much, he felt so full. Though his hazy mind something clicked and he managed to gasp.

"N…not…l-l-lady."

Then that strange, but so pretty voice had filled his furry ears.

"No…not lady."

But if it wasn't a lady then it was….was….he knew he knew, but he couldn't remember. The thick thing inside of him pushed forward a little and Spirit grunted. There was not much more room inside of him as it was, how deep did it want to be?

He just about remembered what the person behind him had to be, he did remember there were only two choices, when strong, smooth, cool hands began to massage at his neck and shoulders, it felt really nice and his mind lost the thought.

The little kit cooed as I worked my fingers into his body. He seemed to like it, just like the dark one did. That was what the red one had done, gone very still and rubbed the other.

It felt very strange inside of the kit, very hot, and it squeezed me. It was a new feeling that I was not used to. Normally I didn't put any receptors into the parts of me I changed, but I was worried that I might….break something. The meaty ones were always breaking, so I figured I needed to be able to feel what was going on.

Removing my hands from the kits back I raised my right hand up and then brought my palm down flat onto the left cheek of the kit's rear. A some what loud crack echoed out and the fox gasped, his back arching and his body clenched tighter for a moment.

Well that was what the red one had done, and I didn't know anything about this…stuff. So I was just going to have to do what he had done, and what he had done next was grab the dark ones hips and move slowly. So….

The fox moaned as I pulled back, how much was I suppose to remove anyway? All of it? Half? I hadn't gotten a good look back then. The little hole had started to not squeeze so hard, so it would probably be bad to let it close up again.

Pulling out a little over half of myself I then pushed it right back in, the kit shivered and gasped. Seemed to be alright, so I set a slow, gentle pace. It was interesting, each time I filled the kit's little hole I got to watch the muscles in the little things back ripple like water. It was such a small movement too, much like swaying in a breeze, not to much trouble at all.

It was also an interesting sensation, the heat and the grip made me feel…tingly. It was much like laying out under Brother Gold, warm and nice. Though obviously this would not feed him.

"Ah….so….s-so deep…" The fox moaned. "Wh-what….are….are you doing…to me?"

"Helping." I responded. How long was I supposed to wait until I went faster? The red one had moved faster at some point. It would be nice if the kit would help a little…but then again the little thing seemed so incoherent.

Well it seemed as good a time as any, so I began to move faster.

Spirit really wanted to say something, but the hard length inside of him kept stealing his words, but it was only just brushing the good spot, why wouldn't it touch it right like the other thing had done before?

"Ah-haaa…..unnn…" Spirit gibbered as it began to slip in and out of him faster. Oh yes…oh god….he wanted more. Suddenly a harsh, hard thrust drove into him, sending tiny bolts of pleasure zinging through him. He cried out, that almost hurt…yet it felt so good. The movement paused for a second and the hips stayed molded to this bottom.

Hips….hard thick thing….thrusting….

Spirit's brain clicked.

"You're a man!" He gasped.

Oh lord! He'd been mounted!

He started to squirm, to try and pull away, he was not female, this was not for him. But when he shifted his body, his partner pulled back. The new angle caused the length to drag back right along the good place.

Spirit moaned long and loud, his limbs turning to soft and his mind went blank.

That….he wanted more of that.

Ah…that seemed to be better. Now the fox was making sounds just like the dark one had been. But suddenly the fox's arms went out from under him, his head dropping to the ground.

Reaching down I gripped the fur on top of the kitsune's head and pulled him back up.

The red one had done that.

The kit gasped and sputtered again, he sure did that a lot, could he breath alright? Plus a shiver ran down his back, and his body squeezed me tighter for a moment.

"Ah…yeees…..more…" The fox gasped.

Releasing his head fur I placed my hands back on the kits hips. Hmm the red one had slowed, opting for a series of sudden, full, forceful, spaced apart movements before going back to the somewhat fast ones.

Oh great kitsune lords! Flaming tails of fire! What was this man doing to him?

He was being filled over and over again, and every single time it sent a bolt of heat and pleasure through him, up his spine, through his legs, and most importantly it went pulsing through his cock. Which by now felt so full and heavy that he almost thought it had a big rock in it.

All of a sudden his partner paused, and pulled back slowly, till only the tip of him was still encased within Spirit. It was a brief respite that allowed him to pull in a couple of deep breaths.

"UH!" Spirit grunted as the thickness crashed inside of him. A thunderstorm exploded within his walls, the harshness of it forcing his eyes shut. It was nearly to much for him to handle, yet at the same time it just wasn't enough.

Slowly the thickness eased back once more.

"W-wait…" Spirit tried to say, but the hips drove forward once more, silencing his voice. His cock swelled, tingling pressure building in the tip. God…if this kept up he was going to….going to…

THRUST!

"Uhnnn!"

THRUST!

"Ah-hhaaaa…god…"

THRUST!

"Ffffuck!"

THRUST!

"Go-o-od!"

Spirit dug his claws into the ground, so close…that one almost did it. He could feel himself leaking steadily. The speed picked up then and Spirit whimpered….so good…but it just wasn't enough to send him over. He wished that his partner would reach down and touch him, that would do it.

"Is good?" The pretty voice asked.

"Y-yes…but…more." Spirit panted, hoping this mounter would get the hint and stroke him.

But he didn't, instead Spirit found himself being thrust into firmly on top of quickly. The pressure in his loins just kept building, it was maddening!

"Better?" The pretty asked.

Panting Spirit swallowed, trying to speak.

"Hand….touch…." He gasped. Balancing himself on his forearm he reached back. A soft, smooth hand slid into his and he pulled it down, forcing the fingers to curl around him. He would have done more but he had to draw back up to keep his balance and not fall on his face. It would be nice if the guy would stop thrusting for a few second's so that he could talk.

I was a little confused as to why the little fox wanted me to hold onto his fleshy rod part, but….well it did feel rather hot, thick and heavy too. Maybe it hurt?

Slowly I slid my hand over it, it was slick but I didn't feel any cuts, so that was good. Squeezing a little I continued to work my hand over it, the fox seemed to like it, moaning and pushing into my hand and back against my body.

"How….how….d-d-do I….f-feel?" The kit stammered.

Feel? Feel where? He felt soft…hot and meaty.

"Where?" I asked the kit.

"In….in…." The kit struggled to say. Was that normal? Either way…did the kit to know how he felt on the inside? That kind of made sense, something might be wrong and it would seem you might want to know if it was.

"Hot…tight….umm….wet?" I fumbled. I wasn't sure how to explain any of this. It was a nice sensation for me.

The kit continued to whimper and twitch, making desperate little noises every time my hand slid over the fleshy thing. But in my curious pondering I had slowed my movements, growing much softer as well.

"Please! Harder….don't….don't stop!" The kit whimpered.

Harder? Harder what? My grip? Movements? Filling?

Well I would just do all three then…just in case.

I tightened my hand, pulling it up and down a little harder as I increased the force behind my hips. It must have been desired because the kit's noises only became louder and he began to shove back once more. It was rather interesting to watch and feel, the kit's body began to tighten as he began to make urgent noises.

But then the boy's muscles locked, throwing his head back the kit forced out a straggled scream and then I could suddenly feel something hot and thick pumping out of the appendage in my hand. I never stopped my hips or hand movements either, just in case.

The kit stayed tense for several moments twitching and gasping in little intervals. I slowed, moving much softer. It felt necessary, it didn't want to hurt him, and he had become so tight.

Finally the fox let out a large sigh and seemed to turn to water, dropping down to the ground, and nearly causing me to fall on my face. I managed to go with the kit, keeping myself inside of the little thing.

Raising up my hand I studied the fluid that had splattered on it. It was thick and sticky, with a grayish white color. Was this the problem? It looked like infected fluid, at least the kind he had seen, though a bit more…watery.

Taking a look I noticed the heat spots inside the kit had faded slightly. So….I had to get all of the fluid out? Made sense…

Hmm…come to think o fit, the red furred one had changed the dark one's position at some point….perhaps it was time to do that?

That was…wow…just…wow. He needed that….really, really, really needed that.

Spirit was dimly aware that his partner was still inside of him. He had wondered if the other man was enjoying this, it just seemed unfair if he wasn't. Still…Spirit couldn't tell if the other man had come or not, hell he couldn't tell a lot of things at the moment.

Suddenly Spirit was empty, something that made him whimper. Then he felt himself being turned over onto his side, his left leg was stretched out straight, his right pushed up a bit so that his knee was almost touching his belly.

He felt his rear being tilted slightly as his partner straddled his left leg. Spirit turned his head, trying to look at his partner. But his eyes were still so blurry and now watery due to the intensity of his orgasm. He still couldn't focus them either, no matter how much he tried.

Even squinting he could only make out a person shaped pale green and red blob. Something touched his opening and he groaned as he was filled once again. But for some reason, maybe the new position or the angle, but it was to much, to thick, to deep, it hurt.

"Uh! No…ah….t-to…deep…uh…your…to-to big!" Spirit gasped as he placed his right hand on a smooth, cool chest and tried to push it back. He couldn't budge the man at all but suddenly the pressure eased, he wasn't quite as stretched, as deeply filled.

"Did his penis just…shrink?" Spirit thought. That couldn't be possible, he must have just pulled back a little, but that didn't explain why he didn't feel as wide open…or why he could feel a pelvis pressed firmly against his rear…but how…

Then the thrusting started again, and the moment that length emptied and then filled him again, along with pressing into the good place, Spirit totally forgot what he was thinking about.

Was there anything other then this feeling? Had there ever been? He couldn't quite remember.

I smiled, I had worried when the kit had complained, though adjustment was easy, though now that the kit's eyes had rolled back and then closed I felt I had fixed the problem. Now all I had to do was get the rest of that fluid out. I felt I knew how to do it fairly well now.

Move fast and keep a firm manipulation of the fleshy rod thing.

Easy.

I would go slow for a little while, give the kit a chance to rest, he seemed a little wore out for some reason.

I had to be careful though, to much force and the kit would break….so perhaps I could just add more speed?

Spirit gently ran his hand along the chest, he was trying to find the nipples, he wanted to do SOMETHING during all of this. It was so smooth…and he wasn't having any luck.

"Ahhh…" Spirit groaned after a firm thrust. How long was this going to go?

Another thrust followed that one, then another, then another. Spirit began to pant as the speed went up. His insides quivered, the little bolts crashing through him again and sill it went faster.

With the time between each pleasant wave shortening Spirit found himself growing hard again.

Faster still.

The sound of the body crashing into the flesh of his rear filled the air, it was kind of amazing how well the slid together.

Faster still.

Spirit began to writhe, it was way to much sensation. Kit lords….what could more so quickly?

Gasping for air Sprit could not hold back his voice, but it wasn't moaning anymore, it was more like screaming. It wasn't that it hurt, more like it was just….overwhelming.

"Is good?" That melodious voice asked, just as calm as you please.

"Yes! Oh god yes!" Spirit shouted, he couldn't believe it but as that cool hand curled around him and started to pump firmly, his boy started to swell again. His belly quivered almost violently, making it a little hard to breath, but he couldn't do anything about it, just dig his fingers into the earth and hang on.

"Oh Goooooood!" Spirit drug out as his body pulsed, shockwaves of pleasure crashing through him as he spilled his seed for the third time today.

As the waves that battered his insides died down Spirit's brain kicked in just long enough for him to realize that his partner was still moving! Slower, gently yes, but still thrusting into him!

How? What? How could he not have finished yet? What had that kind of…of….stamina?

XXXX

I had to admit that I had become a little worried when the kit had started to scream, I was afraid I might have crushed or torn something, but the fox said it was alright so I had continued. My efforts bore fruit though, because I had coxed more of the fluid from his body. How much more was left I wondered, should I keep this up until there was no more coming out?

Brother Gold had been in the first part of his daily walk through Brother Blue when we began, now he was high in the center. It didn't matter to me either way, but the little thing under me seemed to be wearing out more and more, which was strange, he wasn't doing anything but laying there after all.

"Are you…are you close?" The kit panted. Close….well yes I was very close, about as close as I could be I should think.

"Close?" I puzzled. Something told me the kit meant something different….it was hard to tell, I never had spent much time with the meaty ones.

"To-to coming…." Was the kits straggled answer.

Coming? Where were they going? Hmm….the kit waved his hand over his stomach, where much of the fluid lay.

Was that what the kit was asking? If I was going to expel infection? It sort of made sense, if we both were inflicted with the same problem. But why would they kit want more infected fluid inside of him? Wasn't the whole point to get it out? That made no sense.

Wait…

Come to think of it I did recall the red on putting something stretchy over his fleshy thing. It reminded me of that plastic crap that the outsiders left everywhere. It had looked to cover all of him, maybe it was there to catch the fluid? Now that made sense I supposed. Get it out and keep it from spreading.

But I didn't have one.

Then again I didn't need one now did I? All I could put into the kit was more of my gift and that would just help sooth.

"Yes…" I replied. "Is close to…coming." I hoped I said that right.

"Oh…then….god….do it…please do it…." The kit groaned, though it sounded like he was rather eager for it to happen. A thought occurred to me.

"Is hurting you? Want stop?"

The kit shook his head.

"No…well….getting sore…but I want…AH!…I w-want…you to…to do it."

Ah…the kit probably thought he was experiencing the same problem.

"Very well." I whispered.

Now…how to do this? What had the red one done? I wouldn't have time to stop and think about this, I should just plan it out now. Okay…so the red one had started to make that urgent noise, then movements sped up, then he had made a loud noise, his movements became jerky yet still firm. Then he had collapsed on the dark one.

The weird thing was the red one seemed to think he was a cat after that. He kept going "Mew….Mew…." With a sharp sound at the end of each meowing attempt, an "Uh" sound. At least I thought it was an Uh….maybe not.

The dark one had responded, making strange sounds too. "Arry…Arry." He had said. Whatever that meant.

I had no clue what the repeated "Aye lub yew." Were all about either. But they both kept making them. Then the face eating had started again, although not nearly as aggressive.

Where the sounds important? Meaty one's did seem to respond to various sounds. I supposed I could mimic the sounds of this…coming. But I wasn't doing any "Mew-uh or Arry or Aye lub yew"

Oh god…he was exhausted…and he hadn't even done anything. Spirit was way to sensitive at this point, and each thrust within him made him lose control of his body for a moment. And….and oh good lord…he was going faster again!

"Unnnn…" Spirit whimpered, almost to tired to even utter a sound.

Maybe he wouldn't go as fast as before? Spirit wasn't sure he could take that.

Nope….no such luck.

"Oh fuck!" Spirit screamed. How was he going to walk after all of this?

His whimpers and moans were distorted by each thrust, and pulsing heat was starting to pool up within him again. Spirit half sobbed, he couldn't go again could he? His whole body had to be dry by now didn't it? It had to be….had to be….well he didn't know what it had to be.

All he did know was that he was being thrust into like the guy was trying to meld their bodies together permanently, and that he was being pushed along the ground from the force of it.

The part of him that still was able to think though this whole mess was adamant that this should be hurting, that his insides should be shredding and that any moment now he would be broken in half.

But the other then the light dull ache that was blossoming in his rear the only problem was that once again it was just way to much sensation for one kit to bear.

"Ah godfizUH!" Spirit screamed as his partner leaned over him, which changed the angle just enough that the good place was now facing a more direct, unrelenting attack.

Practically hyperventilating he managed to grip the forearms of the seemingly inexhaustible man. Squeezing tightly he felt his claws did into the flesh, he tried to focus on his breathing, he feared he might just pass out.

"P-l-e-a-se! I-t-s…t-o…m-m-u-c-h! S-l-o-w d-o-w-n!" Spirit begged, his voice jarring with each thrust, much like racing across a very bumpy path.

"Is hurting?"

"N-O! B-u-t…I…I c-a-n-t…t-a-k-e….t-a-k-e….-GASP!-" Spirit barely had enough air in his lungs to cry out as the hot wave crashed over him again. His brain turned to mush, rational thought flying right out the window. As it was he could just barely cry out "YES!" when his partner asked if he should come now, asked or told, Spirit couldn't tell.

All he could tell, and was thankful for, the thrusting lost its smooth rhythm, becoming sporadic yet firm right before he heard a moan, which sounded more musical then a cry of passion and then he felt something wet splashing inside of him. Then the movement stopped.

He felt unbearably full and hypersensitive and all he could hear was his own pulse pounding in his furry ears and his own harsh breathing.

I was rather pleased with myself, all things considered. The heat inside of the kit had disappeared, I had removed a great deal of the fluid from the kit's body, and it had produced some interesting sensations inside of me.

Now if only the kit would relax and stop squeezing me so hard. I didn't want to pull back and I was afraid if I called my matter back into myself it would hurt the fox boy. I was rather deep, what if it pulled him inside out or something? And I could feel a pulsing tremor inside of him.

Gently I pressed forward, though I really could not go any further, I was just trying to make a little room. The kit gasped again and quivered, he looked over at me and whimpered.

"Nooooooo…."

Curious I pulled back as far as I could, which wasn't very far at all, and pushed again. I couldn't resist.

Little thrust.

Gasp, tremble.

It was amusing.

"T-t-to sensitive….please….." The kit whispered.

I also couldn't help but slid my fingers around the fleshy thing again, pumping gently. It was still a bit hard, and didn't that mean there might be more?

The kits body tensed, and tensed, growing tighter and tighter until all of his muscles had locked. He suddenly let out a strange sounding half sob half whimper and I was pleased to see just a small bit of the fluid ooze out.

I had got it all.

Five times! That shouldn't even be possible!

Spirit could still feel in the inside of him, but he still couldn't think of hardly anything except slowing his heart beat and finally getting some air into his lungs. His breathing was harsh and ragged, even to his ears, but he couldn't help it. That had been insane.

His vision was finally clearing, which was good, but he couldn't feel his legs at all. Did he still have legs? God he hoped so…he needed those.

"Do it….Do I still have legs?" Spirit panted. His mouth was so dry….and he would be surprised if the whole forest hadn't heard his screaming.

"Of course…where would they go?" The voice asked, but was nice enough to give his right foot a squeeze.

A few moments later his partner pulled back slowly, easing out of him. It made Spirit let out a tight breath, now he felt empty and….sore.

Spirit groaned as he straighten his right leg, the muscles were stiff and protested the action as he rolled over onto his belly.

"Is hurt?" the voice asked, actually sounding a bit concerned.

"No….just…stiff…sore. You were kinda rough." Spirit answered, his mind clearing bit by bit.

"Rough?"

"Well you did go really fast…." Spirit replied. He could live with that part had there been a respite, a chance to catch his breath.

"Apologies. Thought was supposed to."

"Just….not quite THAT fast. I'll…explain later…I just need to rest a for a while…" Spirit huffed. His heart was still pounding like he had ran seventy five miles…..with his tail on fire.

"Rest kit…will wait." The voice said as a gentle hand patted Spirit's rear.

God not the butt….any place but the butt.

Silence reigned as Spirit's body slowly recalibrated itself. Focusing himself just enough he asked.

"Why does your voice sound so…different?"

"Is just the way I make the sounds."

Okay…that was a weird answer. Spirit was poised to ask the voice another question when his brain finally went back online full time and he chided himself mentally.

"Not a voice…a man…a man who just mounted me." Spirit thought.

Embarrassment flooded him then. Another man comes through the forest and takes him, an unknown man no less, and he allowed it! Enjoyed it!

Groaning Spirit thumped his head into the ground. How the hell did this happen? It certainly had not been his plan when he left his den this morning.

Suddenly Spirit wanted to know the other man's name, needed to know. It made things feel safer in his mind to have a name to go with the voice and the face he would soon see.

"I'm…I'm Spirit. What's your name?" He asked softly, this was so embarrassing….

"Have no name." The man answered. No name? How was that possible? Damn it! What…did people just go -Hey you!- and he answered?

"Why didn't your mother give you a name? Everyone has a name." Spirit protested.

"She need no name me, we know each other."

Growl…what was with all the weird answers?

Sighing Spirit tried to push himself up, but his arms still felt like they were Jell-O, so that didn't happen.

Still he couldn't put it off any longer, he needed to see this other person.

Turning his head slowly, as if there were a monster behind him, he glanced at the other man's crotch. He didn't want to, but needed to see the manhood that had damn near killed him. Plus he couldn't pick up his head to see anything else….

He didn't know why…he just needed to damn it!

But he had to do a double take, and then just stare. There was nothing there! Now how could that be? It wasn't possible! There had been something inside of him!

Okay…the world could stop fucking with him ANY time now….

Possible or not the only that that stared back at him was impossibly smooth, pale green skin. It reminded him of the small dolls the young human girls would play with. Kitsune nature took over and gave his limbs strength.

Turning Spirit crawled over and put his hand over the bare crotch. He patted it, he rubbed, but nothing happened.

"Where the hell is your penis!" Spirit exclaimed.

"Penis?" The man puzzled while looking down at Spirit.

"Yes! The thing you stuck in me! Penis! Where!" Spirit snapped while pointing down at his own abused member.

"Oh…that. Wasn't needed anymore, so got rid of it." Was his answer.

"Got rid of it? You can't get rid of it!" Spirit ranted. What did he do? Rip it off? Why would he even do that? If so…where was all the blood?

Spirit's senses kicked, or he just remembered he had them, his nose and ears especially. He didn't hear a heartbeat, or any breathing. Which just didn't work, especially not after all that. Hell he was wiped and he had been on the receiving end.

Pushing his face into the man's skin Spirit practically crawled up his body, sniffing the whole way. How could anyone smell so much like flowers and wood?

Just as he reached the man's neck Spirit pressed one furry ear against it. He didn't hear a pulse either.

"Your not going to try and put the nasty water on me are you?" The man asked.

"Huh?" Spirit grunted. What was he talking about?

"Have seen kits like you…you sniff brothers and then spray them with the disgusting warm water." The man explained.

"Of course I'm not going to pee on you!" Spirit snapped. Really…what the hell?

Spirit pulled back, looking the man in the face. Like the rest of him he was unnaturally smooth, he didn't even have any muscle lines, hell he didn't have nipples!

"Brothers?" Spirit wondered aloud as he continued to puzzle over the situation. The green man pointed to something, Spirit followed the finger, but all he saw were trees.

"Brothers." The man said again.

Wait…

Spirit looked back to the man.

His skin was light green. His lips a deep purple. He had a nose, but no nostrils. The hair on top of his head was a deep red color, but looked more like long wavy grass then hair. And last but not least his eyes had no pupil, there were just big orange orbs.

Spirit's rattled brain put his list together and the realization hit him like a rock to the head.

"The-the tree that walks!" Spirit squeaked forcefully as he tried to scamper backwards, but his lower half wouldn't listen, so he didn't get far. He pulled his tail up to his chest and clutched at it.

He was supposed to be a myth! Not real! Plant's didn't move and talk!

The plant-man titled his head to the side curiously and his lips turned upward slightly.

"Is that what you call me?" He asked. Spirit nodded furiously. "Why so scared little Kitsune?"

"Th-the elders say…you ea-eat kits who…go places they wouldn't. Oh god! This isn't a sacred field or something is it? I didn't know! Don't eat me!" Spirit wailed.

"Elders wrong…I do not eat kits." The plant-man stated, perfectly deadpan.

"You don't?" Spirit asked hopefully.

"No."

With the attention span that would make even the most ADD child look good Spirit's hyperactive mind switched gears, fear being pushed back in favor of embarrassment and disbelief.

"Oh Lord….I had buttsex with a plant!" Spirit groaned as he flopped backwards.

"Buttsex?" Plant-man puzzled.

"Yes! You. Your hidey penis. My butt. Inside. Sexing!" Spirit snapped. How could this happen?

"Ah well…Spirit needed the buttsex."

Spirit snapped his head up to glare at his mounter.

"I did NOT." He protested.

"Did." The plant-man said insistently. "The buttsex make Spirit better."

"Better? Better! My ass is sore and my legs are numb, how is that better?" Spirit growled as he pushed himself up into a sitting position.

"The heat is gone and all the fluid is out of you. You are welcome…" Plant-man said.

Heat….that's right…he had been burning alive. The dots connected and Spirit whimpered. That's what had happened. He had gone into friggin heat. He had gone into heat and this Plant creature had mounted him and taken him. That made him Spirits mate….

Crap…

"Wait…fluid?" Spirit muttered.

"That." Plant-man stated, waving at Spirit's still drying, practically puddle of seed on his chest and belly. "Infection or some such thing yes? Caused heat?"

Spirit resisted the urge to laugh, is that why the man had nearly caused him to come to death?

"No…its my seed…you know…to make babies."

"Oh. Well…buttsex still help Spirit."

Spirit knew that the guy, if it could be really considered a guy, didn't seem to know what he was saying….but he still wished he would stop saying it like that.

Sighing Spirit's mind began to churn, he had to be practical here, this man-thing was his mate now…so he had to get him to come home with him. Spirit couldn't smell the other's seed on or in him, but everyone would still be able to tell he had been deflowered.

Deflowered by a plant….would the comedy never end?

If he returned without his now…alpha then one of the other dominates would be -within his rights to claim him-.

It was bullshit but it was the law, and he did NOT what that. It was true that some males chose to mate among each other and most were happy. But it was difficult to make the….passage slick, saliva could only do so much, it took time and care. Something male sub missive's, something that killed him to admit he now was, did not receive if they were without the mate that had taken them and another claimed them for their -protection-

The last thing he wanted was some male tearing into him for nothing more then its own pleasure…and somehow this…thing had made it pleasant, beyond pleasant his mind reminded him.

Spirit took a deep breath and began.

"I need you to come back with me."

"Why?" Spirit's ears flattened.

"Because you are my mate now."

'Is not."

"You are too!" Spirit snapped. "You had sex with me!" The plant-man looked confused.

"Just wished to help." Spirit sighed.

"And you did, thank you, but if I go home without you the other's might hurt me."

The plant's eyes narrowed and Spirit had a feeling that if he had eyebrows one of them would be raised.

"Why?"

"Because you have claimed me, you've made yourself my alpha. Its your job to protect and care for me now, but I can help you too!" Spirit stated desperately. Yeah he was kinda faking it but he wasn't lying. But what could he say that a plant would understand? "If-if you don't be my mate and come with me I'll…I'll wither! I'll die!"

The plant-man just started at him with those unblinking eyes, which was kinda unnerving, but his eyes darkened.

"Why I get the feeling Kitsune being…tricky?"

"No! I'm not! I'm serious!" Spirit protested. "And…and I can help you to! Keep you company!" Spirit stated, preparing to give his mate pitch.

"No need…never alone." Plant-man replied, making Spirit's heart sink. "Though…Mother Green grows so very silent during the cold days. Brothers and sisters quiet too…" He mused. That filled Spirit with excitement. An opening!

"Yeah! See I can help then! Plus my den is nice and warm, you can get lots of sun and we have a huge well! So there is always water!" The plant cocked his head to the side like he was thinking.

"Will require more…buttsex?"

Spirit's insides clenched, his pupils dilating slightly and he could swear he felt his hole flutter. Without even thinking his mouth answered.

"Oh yes…."

The plant made a noise very much like a sigh and said.

"Very well…will come, will be mate."

"Really?" Spirit's tail wagged back and forth.

"Is troublesome but…if must."

Whooping excitedly Spirit hopped up and pulled his mate up with him. Hey…maybe now the bully's wouldn't kick his ass so much anymore.

"That's great! Lets go!"

"Must go now?"

"Yes!"

"….So much moving…."

Minutes later.

"Hey…why don't other plants talk…if you do?"

"Do…kit just not listen."

"I do to! I sing to my plants all the time!"

"Take a while to do…Kit impatient."

"Well they should speak up!….Ugh…now that I'm moving I REALLY gotta pee."

"…Brother talking now….want know what he say?"

"Sure!"

"He say….Spirit no pee on me!"

"Oh he does not!"

"Does!"

"What about the rock? Can I pee on the rock?"

"Why must pee on anything!"

"What are you? The pee police? I gotta go-o-o!"

"Keep to self!"

"I can't!"

"…Fine…rock is fine."

"You know…I'm going to have to give you a name, it'll be weird to just say hey you or something. Plus you so have to learn some proper mate stuff…like not restricting the pee!"

"So….troublesome…."

E ND


End file.
